


That's My Boy!

by thorkiship18



Series: Drabbles Upon Drabbles! [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Break Up, Drinking, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Public Sex, Top Jensen Ackles, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Breaking up is hard, falling in love is somewhat easy.





	That's My Boy!

"Two more shots, come on!"

"Chad, give it a rest."

"Dude, come on, you got this! This is your weekend!"

"You too, Milo?"

Jared appreciates this, he really does. After Tom left him a few days ago, he's been depressed, but drinking himself stupid isn't gonna do a damn, single thing. Tom was all he had, the only man he really loved. How could he do that to him? Jared still blames himself though; maybe he wasn't interesting enough in the bed or something. That could probably be the reason.

Chad and Milo brought him out to Hawaii to have fun and forget about Tom, which he can accept. This club is almost packed, and there's tons of men and women gyrating about on the dance floor to the music. All three of them went out on the floor to dance for a bit, but Jared felt foolish, so he stopped. Dancing was never his strong point.

"I'm not doing it." Jared laughs. "No way."

Milo pouts like a child. "Don't be a little bitch, Jay. You used to throw back shots like a god! What happened?"

"I grew up." He deadpans. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Near the back." Chad sighs. "God, you're no fun anymore."

Jared chooses to ignore that comment as he brushes past several people in order to make it to the rest room. He doesn't really have to use it, but he just needs a brief escape. Coming here was a mistake. Tom still haunts him, and it's just too fucking much. Suddenly, Jared bumps into the back of another man, nearly falling on his ass, but he's quickly caught by that very same man. Fast reflexes.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was go...ing. Hi."

He looks at his savior, and dear God, he might just fucking explode on the spot. Who is the gorgeous meal of a man grinning at him with deep sea green eyes!? He's perfection, sex on legs even! He's so handsome. Jared can't help but to smile back as the man helps him back on his two feet. His muscles are practically popping out of his black shirt.

"Hey." The guy says. "And it's no problem. There's a lot of people here. Don't sweat it. I'm Jensen. Can I buy you a drink?"

Jared is completely hypnotized by Jensen. "Yeah--yes. Yes, you can. Jared. My name is--that's my name. It's Jared. You're gorgeous."

Jensen laughs at that. "So I've been told. Come on."

****

Chad scans the crowd, looking everywhere for Jared. "I can't fucking find him."

"Where could he have gone so quickly?" Milo questions, taking another shot.

****

Jared doesn't exactly know how he got to this point. He and Jensen went to the bar for drinks, talked about his cheating bastard ex-boyfriend, Jensen's super cool brewery company, and now they're here in the bathroom, making out fiercly on a sink counter. Jared wraps his long legs around the man's waist; he doesn't care if Jensen's shorter than him. Tom was, and the prick still topped. Jared prefers to bottom.

"Move your arm..." Jared giggles, biting at Jensen's jaw line.

The man chuckles back, looking down at Jared with dark eyes. "Oh, that's not my arm, baby."

Jared looks down with a perpetual 'O' face. He's so right. That's definitely not his arm. Holy shit.

Now  _that's_ a man!

****

**The Next Morning...**

Chad paces the room of their suite as Milo tries calling Jared's cellphone for the 34th time in the last 12 hours. "Where could he be? Jesus Christ, if he got snatched up and became a sex slave, so help me God..."

The pair's attention is soon brought to room's door when they hear it open. They listen closely, and it seems to be Jared whispering softly to another man. Who the Hell could it be? The sound of two lips smashing together fills the air, making Chad cringe a little. Soon, Jared steps inside, looking like three guys ran a train on him. Holy Fuck, he got laid last night!

Jared looks at them, holding up his hand to prevent Chad from speaking. "One guy. His name is Jensen. He lives in Texas. We're going out for breakfast in an hour."

As he disappears into the bathroom, Chad smacks Milo on the shoulder, grinning. "That's my boy!"


End file.
